


Karaoke for the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Karaoke, McCall Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These kids have taken on the responsibility of protecting Beacon Hills, have stayed together and remained close over the years as part of Scott's pack, and have been through a lot. So sometimes when it all gets to be too much, when they need a moment to relax and have fun and take a break and not be crushed under the huge weight that life has put on their shoulders, they find their outlet through a cheap, old karaoke machine in Derek's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and couldn't stop thinking which songs I could see certain characters singing and I just wanted to write something kind of fluffy and happy because also pack/family bonding is very important to me.

In just a couple of years, after the nogitsune has become a thing of the past, just another enemy they've defeated (albeit something that they will never be able to erase from their memories), they've all become more experienced with keeping balance in Beacon Hills; they've taken on and accepted these roles as town protectors, basically, and they've learned how to deal with some new and dangerous supernatural thing showing up every other week.

They've already been forced to grow up too fast, after all—they've already been through more loss and tragedy than anyone should have to go through, seen things that they'll never be able to un-see and maybe had to do some things they're not proud of.

But through it all, they've all stuck together—the McCall pack—and they draw the strength they need to keep going, to get through every new enemy or challenge that life throws at them, from being together.

So every once in a while, when things are getting to be too much and they're starting to feel the weight of this responsibility they've taken on threatening to crush them and when all of the terrible things they've gone through kind of come rushing back and consume their thoughts, when they're tired and weary and they need a break from all this responsibility, from saving the town and protecting everyone— just a day to kick their heels up and relax and forget about everything for a little while— they'll take a day off, a Friday or Saturday or Sunday when they don’t have school, and meet up together in Derek's loft (which Derek grudgingly has agreed to let them use for these sorts of things, because even he understands that these kids need and deserve a break, and although he'd never openly admit it, her cares a lot about them).

Stiles usually supplies the alcohol, and no one ever really questions how he's always able to get it because it's Stiles and he has a knack for figuring out how to do illegal things without getting caught.

They'll gather around the karaoke machine that they all pitched in to buy (they're all very fond of it, even if it is old and cheap and all they could really afford because it's theirs; they bought it and they brought it here and it brings them together on days like these, days where they just need to let loose and have some fun for once). 

They're spread out all over the floor, (with Derek sitting on the couch in the corner and reading a book and glowering at them), breaking open the tabs on their beer cans while Lydia makes mixed drinks (because there's no way Lydia is drinking that shit, nope, absolutely not, she refuses, and she insists that everyone tries whatever drink she whips up at least once—which they're more than happy to comply with because, unsurprisingly, she's really good at it).

And they'll just sit around talking and relaxing for a little while first, just enjoying each other's company and pushing any thoughts of their looming responsibilities out of their heads, at least for the time being.

Then when they're all feeling giddy and carefree and have a few drinks in them (Isaac and Scott with more than a few, since it takes longer for the alcohol to affect them, even despite the way Derek showed them they could, in fact, still let it affect them in the first place), someone will pick up the mike and pick out their favorite CD or put on a karaoke station, and the real fun begins.

Sometimes it's just whoever has had the shittiest week, whoever's feeling most compelled to let go of inhibitions and lose themselves in singing that starts it off, but for the most part it's Scott and Stiles. 

Sometimes it's just one or the other, Scott starting off with his signature song and dance combo of Lady Gaga's "Born this Way", (which everyone always enjoys because he's actually not half bad at singing and who wouldn't enjoy watching Scott McCall strut his stuff and sway his hips while singing Lady Gaga), or Stiles hilariously trying to sing all parts of Bohemian Rhapsody by himself, which always has everyone in tears, clutching their sides and collapsing on top of each other in laughter by the time he's finished.

More often than not, though, it's a duet, and their belting out cheesy songs from Broadway shows like "You're the One That I Want" or from movies like that "I've Had the Time of My Life" song from Dirty Dancing (which is easily one of Scott's favorite movies and that he's made Stiles watch with him more times than he can count) or a classic like "American Pie" or "All the Small Things"; whatever it is, it's always entertaining, and they always have a blast doing it.

And as the night goes on everyone joins in, Allison belting out "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" and pulling Scott off his feet to sing with her when "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" comes on and Lydia singing "Glamorous" and "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" with such poise and confidence everyone's looking at her in awe by the time she's finished and Isaac doing a strip tease to "Sexy Back" until he's left in only his boxers and his scarf and Kira being self-conscious at first but quickly getting past it and singing her favorite rock songs (and as it turns out she's a really, really good singer) like the classic "I Love Rock and Roll" along with others that aren't as well-known but that Stiles insists on joining in singing anyways.

Allison and Lydia have the song "Girlfriend" by Icona Pop down to a science but rarely end up finishing it because they usually end up giggling too much.

Likewise, the three of them—Allison Lydia and Kira—end up singing songs like "Lady Marmalade" and "Wannabe" at the top of their lungs, and end up hugging the life out of each other and pulling each other back down to the floor, collapsing on each other in a heap of laughter and messy kisses for no other reason than because they feel like it.

And although Derek tries to act annoyed at first when Scott and Stiles sidle up on either side of him on the couch and begin to serenade him with a traditional Back Street Boys ballad, he can't help the smile begins to spread across his face (which they take a minute to celebrate because it’s not an easy task to manage to get a smile out of Derek Hale) and he finally closes his book and gives in, and although the others are shocked at first Scott is somehow not in the least bit surprised that Derek knows all the words to "I Want It That Way."

And they all sing and dance and laugh together, Scott serenading different people throughout the night ("Call me Maybe" has always been one of his favorites) and lifting them off their feet to twirl them around and dance with him and making sure no one feels left out at any point.

By the end of the night, though, they're always singing all together, all on their feet with their arms slung around each other and swaying back and forth, singing normal, popular karaoke songs at first like "Sweet Caroline," but then somehow ending up singing things like "Lean on Me" and "Livin' on a Prayer" and "We Are the Champions," which hit a little too close to home and, in their less-than-sober states, make them quite emotional (it's not uncommon for some of them to be crying by the end, but no one ever mentions it).

They end up falling asleep in a pile—in a pack—and with the way they’re lying down they’re somehow all touching in some way, taking comfort in each other's warmth and company.

Scott's squished in the middle, because he's essentially the glue that holds them all together, their alpha, and they all kind of gravitate to him in that way. Kira is curled up against him on his left side, and his arm is snaked around her, while his other is around Isaac who's curled up on his right.

Allison's head is resting on Isaac's side and Lydia's arms are wrapped tight around Allison's stomach, her bright red hair splayed across her chest.

 Stiles, predictably, is laying flat-out sideways on top of Scott, gangly limbs all over the place and arms sprawled everywhere, while his legs are lying across Isaac’s.

Scott is still awake after the rest of them have fallen asleep, letting the sounds of their breathing wash over him and listening intently to their heartbeats, assuring himself that his friends are all still here with him, alive and (physically, at least) unharmed, because with all they’ve been through sometimes it’s hard to believe that they’re all still here.

He notices that Derek has gone back to the couch and is watching them fondly but also with loneliness and longing. And Scott hates for anyone to feel left out, so (in his still semi-drunken state) he slurs "C'mere Derek. Don' want you to be alone."

And Derek complies, with a smile on his face, and although he doesn't join them all clustered together on the floor, he does lay down near them, taking comfort in the close proximity, and when Scott smiles back at him he feels like he belongs.

And even though Scott can't move an inch, even though he's losing feeling in the arm that's around Isaac that Allison is now lying on top of, he's never been more content. 

Because whatever he may have to face come tomorrow or the next day or for the rest of his life, he has these wonderful people to face it with him. His friends. His pack.

 _His family_.

 


End file.
